Something Beautiful
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA! (Emma & Sean haven't met, YET). After slime-ball Peter Stone did what he did to Emma's best friend, Manny Santos, Emma sets out to find the toughest, baddest boy in school to teach Peter a lesson! All for 100 dollar reward! That is until Sean Cameron switches the payment rules; he wants her instead. Oh Dear.
1. I Want You Instead

_**Set Season 5. SHOOTING DIDN'T HAPPEN. Jay/Emma didn't happen!**_

_**Emma's point of view:**_

The main problem, I reflected as I absently worked on a sheet of pH equations, was that I wasn't a violent type of person. I had no experience with violence. I was an only child before Baby Jack was born which could explain a lot, and I had a very 'open communication' relationship with my mother (We never fought..least more than 15 minutes). But other than that, nada! I had a reputation to protect.

Which was why the very idea of a girl like me beating the crap out of someone was entirely _hilarious. _Especially if said someone was a, rich-ass, popular, principles son. Peter Stone.. aka, the guy who taped my best friends boobs and showed it to the WHOLE school, which led her to be kicked out of her house and moved into mine (which I loved, to be honest, Manny was like a sister!). Still though, Peter Stone needed to be taught a lesson.. Manny had given the idea that I go in and seduce him, but that just made my skin **crawl. **Can't believe for a second when we had met him that I actually thought I liked him. Looking at him now make me sick to my stomach.

I sighed, as I leaned forward in my chair in Degrassi's Library. I was tutoring, and I tried to explain to the other student I was teaching, "Only by taking the negative log of your H3O can you find out the pH," I intoned, showing him my chemistry binder.

"Okay, nerd." he growled and went back to scratching out some angsty poetry on his arm with a blue Uniball. He was some emo I didn't even know the name but hey, I wasn't that popular either. Though yes my 'nerd' status confused a lot of people because I was, 'idealistically', the ideal girl of a mans wet dream; Long blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, tall model like figure, but my loud mouth probably ruined it all. I liked to protest, I loved the environment, and I liked school. Sue me! So that's when I'm sure I confused a lot of guys/old boyfriends when they thought I was only all beauty but *Gasp* ! I was all brain too and could actually care less about the outside of humans. I just tried to make myself feel better whenever a relationship didn't work and insisted it was because I was smarter than them and they couldn't deal with it. (That was it..right?)

I went on trying to teach this emo some math and science, "If you are given the pH and wish to find the H3O then you must remember that H3O is equal to ten to the negative pH. Any monkey knows _that_."

Emo-punk boy gave me the finger. He was hardcore like that. He was also any monkey. He decided to slam his books shut and declared, "I'm over this. This isn't for me."

"Education..isn't for you?" I couldn't help but try to at least hide my smug smirk, but he saw it and scowled more. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Fine." What a jerk. Degrassi was just FILLED with these **jerks**

Wait a minute. That was it! To beat a jerk down, hire another bigger, badder jerk!

I glanced over at emo-punk boy. He was now defacing his desk with his house keys. "Hey.." I drifted off, a little hesitant to ask..

He pretended not to hear me.

"Say you wanted someone to I don't know, _maybe _teach some guy a lesson **physically. **Who...who would you call?" Damn, how do you say that innocently?

At first, emo-punk boy looked like he was about to reply with something stupid, like 'the ghostbusters; but then it looked like he eyed me more closer, saw that I was serious and then gave me his undivided attention. I had finally snagged his full interest with talks of violence, the uncultured heathen. "I'd go find someone at Lakehurst.. They can totally _fuck you up_."

A gang of angry guys almost killing Peter to death..no, no as NICE as that sounded, Emma was looking more for one guy just to scare Peter away for good, not murder him.

The girl in front of me turned around. She was wearing a baggy 'Lord of the Rings' t-shirt and had frizzy, bleach-blond hair, dark brown roots and a retainer. "No no, if you wanna get a big old ass-whooping going on then those crazy Arab guys is where the pain's at." She pronounced Arab 'A-Rab' because she was classy like that. "They're pissed off 'cause people stereotype them and think they're all terrorists. They don't speak a lotta English but if you point out someone you hate and do a few punching moves, they get what you mean."

I smiled uneasily, "I was looking for something a little more subtle actually. Like just one guy, you know?"

"If you wanna fly solo then Sean Cameron's probably your man," Emo-punk boy replied. "That guy can rage out so hard when someone pisses him off. I've seen him in a lot of fights before."

"Remember the two guys he beat up when he even had a broken wrist last year?" Lord of the Rings piped up.

"Put one of the guys into ICU for like a month too," emo-punk boy added as Lord of the Rings nodded knowingly and slid around her retainer.

This was all sensational news to me. "I've never heard of this guy.." I tried to remember, but..me and guys _like that _stood miles away from another. Bad news.

They both exchanged significant looks. "That's 'cause you're a big time nerd or always around school meetings...closest Sean's ever been to the office is for detention."

Ouch. Well alright, I guess I did find my guy. Good thing I volunteered at the hospital all month and got a nice $100 check. Maybe this Sean guy would take it in return for beating the crap of Peter Stone for ruining my best friend's life... (And also cause the guy wouldn't stop following me around. Get it in your head that **I don't want you**. Who in the right mind would think a girl thought you were irresistible once you taped her best friend like that? He was absolutely revolting).

I was suddenly excited to meet this Sean Cameron.

After English class, I had a free period. I dumped my books into my locker, retrieved my lunch and drifted around asking random people if they knew where I could find this character. No one knew for sure; I mean most people have heard about him but I guess he barely came to school. But then I heard he was Jay Hogart's friend (boy did I know him, loved to start his daily harassing with me.)

And a place like Jay Hogart would hangout was out in the back of the school smoking pot, OR, doing worst at the ravine. Don't even get me started about the ravine. My environmental club usually always went there to clean up all the drugs, litter, and used condoms that I'm pretty sure, weren't all used. That's where a lot of 'harlots' from school got knocked up. Place was trash..literally.

"We are so NOT going out there!" Manny held me back from going, the wind blowing in our hair but more Manny's since she had the nicest, longest brown hair. The boys at school loved her! Sometimes too much, aka Craig Mannings and Peter Stone. I wish she would find a guy who would treat her right..I also wished she stopped moving so fast like a cheetah whenever she met a new guy.. Other than that though, loved her! Like a sister, remember? Me and Manny, best friends since I convinced her in 2nd grade to stick a crayon up her nose. I was the more 'controlling and organized' friend where Manny was the hot and sexy type friend. I flunked out there, didn't I?

I waved her off easily, hissing at her over my shoulder, "Fine, you don't have to..but **I **am!".

Manny watched me leave with horror in her eyes, biting her lower lip and looking around. It wasn't like I was going to get murdered! I was always 'out-spoken' like this, I guess you could say.

I wandered to a bright orange civic, and I approached two intimidating looking, definitely from the other side of the tracks, two pairs of thugs. Oh my god, I just said thugs. Maybe not thugs, but bad boys. You know? White wife beater and all. I mean this other guy next to Jay was seriously wearing a **wife- beater**, usually it was funny cause when most guys in school wore them, they didn't fill them out; but Sean Cameron looked like he was going to burst it wide open like the incredible hulk.

I sucked in a big breath and got closer.

Bad boys **were not **my thing. But this one was quite handsome. I didn't like hair longer than an inch either, but as he tucked his behind his ears and ran his fingers through it I wondered what it was like. It was light brown and wavy, and other than his body being totally fit and shaped.. his face was something beautiful. Pierce blue eyes when they looked at me, dark shaped eyebrows, a cute button nose and- oh, they're looking at me.

"Hi." I simply greeted. How odd did it look, me standing with these guys? I was wearing a short white summer dress with even a fashion flower accessory in my curly hair on the left side. I probably looked like some poor girl stuck between two thugs. Oh god, I said thugs again..and I'm wearing a freakin FLOWER in my hair.

Jay Hogart had the scowl of all scowls but exhaled the smoke from his cigerette slowly, "Greenpeace." ah, that beautiful nickname of mine, from him to me that went viral.

I smiled tightly, waving in front of my face, not to wave in greement, but to get the smoke away from me. Both of the guys blinked, not noticing why or what was bothering me. Second hand killed you know?!

I looked at Sean Cameron, and he didn't seem interested in me being here but rather curious.. untrustworthy. Ahem, who was the juvenile with a horrible school record here? Not me!

..it-it's him by the way. Incase you didn't get it. **He's **the juvenile..and untrustworthy. I think?

I finally asked, "Are you Sean Cameron?"

Sean squinted his eyes, eyeing me up and down before slight nodding before tilting his head probably in wonder to what the hell a girl like me could want from a guy like him.

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced at Jay and taunted, "_alone?"_

"He's not single, Nelson." Jay said matter of factly and sarcastically, knowing that wasn't what I was here for but Jay Hogart was an ass like that.

"Yet you still are?" I shot back snappily, "How odd." again, sarcasm. What kind of girls went for jerks like Jay? Oh right, tons. For some reason.

Sean actually chuckled a bit, eyeing between us. Now I come to realize I'm shocked I haven't seen him before, if he was such good friends with Jay, he would of noticed we were at anothers throats all the time and it was too bad he hadn't seen it all cause he looked damn well amused.

Sean gave Jay one 'cool' nod and with that, Jay was gone without another fussy word. I glared, watching him go.

I tried to clear my throat, feeling nervous. How do I say this? "So.." I size him up as he does it back to me, "You're like, tough and all right?"

"I have a girlfriend.." he told me flatly but his eyes still wondering. I want to poke those eyes out when they land on around my curves and quickly at my check and his eyes daze off. I want to repeat what he just said to me back to him smartly, but I shut my mouth for once.

"I nod knowingly," I replied, nodding knowingly.

He snickered only a little bit, and gazed back up into my eyes before boredly up at the sky. "What do you want?"

I sighed, and finally put my bag on the red car I was leaning on and went to get to the point until he snapped, "Don't put your bag on my car,"

Geeze, talk about a bad attitude! I rolled my eyes since I didn't even know it was HIS car. "How about we forget your car and I give you $100 to beat someone up?"

Sean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "...what?"

"I have it on sorta good authority that you're the man for solo jobs when it means violence," I bragged sarcastically, "I'd do it myself but sometimes I have trouble opening heavy doors because my arms are like noodles... then comes the hard part, punching. I have **no **muscle" I try not to look at his again, cause I kinda get distracted.

He rubbed his eyes with his fist and that made me wanna tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead. For how incredibly hot he was, he was at the same time so adorable too. "You want me to hurt someone for you?" he stared at me incredulously.

"That would be nice." I nod.

"Who?"

"Peter Stone." I sway a little in my spot. Usually this made me look 'cute'. . least, my mother always fell for it.

Sean's eyebrows shot up. Everyone knew Peter, he was one of the most popular and the most shitty guys in the entire school, and the principles son. No one messed with him, which wasn't because he was scary, hell no it was because he was a mama's boy. Fight Peter, you get the wrath of Mrs H.

Seans eyes were unreadable but his voice seemed more serious now. "Why him?"

I dumped my schoolbag onto the ground so as not to further offend Sean and his 'precious baby' car. Now came the crucial parts. "Do you know who Manny Santos is?"

A grin slowly appeared on his face as he crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "So you do, and you've seen the tape clearly."

"The **'I'm gonna be famous'** girl." Sean nodded, "he did that?"

"Yup. And she's my best friend." As I spoke, I noticed a fat orange caterpillar oozing along the ground right between me and Sean. As I bent down, I continued, "She lost her friends, got kicked out of her house, and she's living with me now, and the guy is still harressing her and he thinks it's alright to harass me too.." I scooped up the little guy and moved him to the grass just a few feet away before I went back to Sean with a deep inhale, "So I want Peter to get what he deserves, and to know to stay the hell away from Manny."

"and you.." Sean recalled, eyeing me down now. He was probably weirded out I just helped that little caterpillar but I couldn't help it. It's who I was. "He's harressing you too?"

"I don't care much for that," I waved it off, "Just teach him a lesson, and tell him to stay away from Manny, which generally means me too since me and her are like inseperatable. Ou! Getting the tape would be nice too, so we could crush it."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're serious about this?"

I nodded bravely "ya."

"So what do you want me to do exactly?"

"I've got it all figured out." I was proud as I'd been plotting and planning ever since two weeks ago. "Peter's having a big party this weekend 'cause his parents are going away right? You could do it there?" I offered suggestively, "And I'll give you $100 just to do it. I don't know, you could...break his arm, give him a black eye, just threaten him to stay away."

It was silent for a moment, I had really thought Sean was going to laugh and blow it off, say no. . but then he didn't.

Sean suddenly grinned, rubbing his chin and looked around the parking lot. We were still alone. He looked back at me and said, "You haven't told me your name yet."

I thought about that. I guess I hadn't. "Emma Nelson," I shrugged, because it wasn't a big deal, we were just doing business right now.

He nodded, his smile fading but his eyes twinkling, "We got a deal,_ Emma_."

Wow, the way he said my name, is was like- UGh, what am I thinking? Bad boys, not my type, remember? Legs-suddenly-feeling like jello. Uh oh.

He put his hand out, and I was scared to shake it. I mean this guy had biceps the size of my head, would he crush my hand ? No, by the way, my hand felt safe in his as we shook on it.

He smiled again, with big dimples carving deeply in his cheeks, "You're fucked up Emma Nelson, you know that?" yet, as he said this to me, he grinned wider.

He had to be messed up too then.

"Manny tells me that all the time, only she says 'coo-coo bananas' instead of 'fucked up'." I sighed wretchedly and stared off into the distance. "And _still_ she's my best friend and I'm doing this for her." I smiled knowingly, "I'm protective of my friends. She loves me for my flaws, and I accept hers" I roll my eyes, "God knows theres many.." I spoke out loud as I counted on my fingers, "Craig, that pregnancy thing, that abortion thing, now a sex tape-"

"Forget the money," Sean said abruptly, jostling me from my list of Manny mishaps, but geez, I wasn't perfect either.

That took me a moment to register, "Really? But you'll do it?" I tilted my head wondering.

He shrugged, "A girl doesn't deserve that and Peter Stone is a dick."

I smiled in triumph, but then had to ask one more time, "Are you sure you don't want any money?" I can't help but feel there is a catch.

"Yeah." He gazed at me, all dark and mysterious like. "I want you instead."

Well that was something you didn't hear every day.

He couldn't elaborate further as Mrs Kwan chose that moment to stick her head out her classroom window and shrieked for Sean to get to her class.

"We're all waiting on you Mr Cameron!" she, so sarcastically, yelled from the window and nodded over her shoulder to send the hint the whole class was in there but him.

"I'll find you later Emma," he said and chuckled before walking off.

I was too shocked to reply, or grab him before he went. What the hell did he mean by he wanted me instead?!

**REVIEWS! I wanna see if anyones reading. I completed alot of my other stories on the weekend and got no reviews for it. So if there isn't much reviews, I just won't go on with this either cause I'm taking up a lot of time to do this lol. Maybe everyone is moving on from Semma :( **


	2. Sealed With A Kiss

**A/N: **

**AllieB: But don't you think maybe in 10 years (like they did with Spike and Snake) that they may bring them back with their own kids in Degrassi and reunite them? Or like Joey and Caitlin. .. it'd make good drama! That's what I'm hoping/betting on. But then again, new Degrassi is so different I'm not sure they will do it like that again. Though it'd make sense to in order to keep the original line going from Spike to Emma and to her daughter.. but I guess Degrassi writers wanted the show to keep going for the money. (Jerks!). **

**onto the story...**

**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Emma didn't catch up with Sean the rest of the day, so the next day she took action. After school ended for the second day, she decided that it would be a wise idea for Sean to know her phone number and locker number. That way they could work this out without anyone knowing.

It took awhile to find Sean's locker, but Emma had talked Manny into asking Jay for it. He seemed to like her a lot more than Emma, like **a lot more **that after Jay gave the locker number to Manny, Emma grabbed her to go. Last thing Emma would let Manny do is have another bad boy break her heart.

Emma headed to the locker. She wasn't about to waste a whole piece of paper writing numbers to Sean, so she grabbed a paper in the recycling bin near by (See? Environment friendly and reusable!) She jotted down her numbers with a pen and jammed the note inside Sean's locker and jumped when a redhead girl stood behind her, watching her do this

Sneak up on people, much? Creepy.

"_Get the fuck away from my boyfriend's locker!_"

Emma tilted her head and her mouth parted but she was speechless. How was she suppose to explain this? This must be the girl friend. Who knew Ellie Nash was Sean's girl friend. Than again, the girl had her own behavior issues so the two probably got along great! Not.

Ellie was a year older than her, which meant Sean probably was too, and she was punky, pretty girl but too much for Emma's liking.

"You after my man or what cunt-eyes?"

Thank god Sean had just turned the corner, creeping up behind Ellie as he over heard the last words and blinked, looking between them and oddly at Emma. Shouldn't he be looking at Ellie wierdly?! She just said CUNT EYES.

"I.." Emma couldn't even form words. "Did you really just call me-"

Before she could ask or get a answer (none the less an explanation to what cunt eyes meant), Sean spoke up. "She's uh, tutoring me El."

He kept a hard eye on Emma, as Ellie looked between them and then her scowl turned into the fakest smile and giggle. "Oh my god." she softened, "God I'm such a bitch today. Sorry Emma – I'm trying to quit smoking you know."

Emma resumed breathing normally, now that she was no longer in the danger zone and bared a smile. "No problem."

Sean merely nodded and Emma looked away when Ellie leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later, I'm late to go meet Alex. Good luck with the..tutoring"

With that, she was off. Emma slowly looked up to see Sean still had his piercing eyes on her. "how'd you know I tutor?" Emma muttered.

He looked back, making sure Ellie was gone and then scratched the back of his neck, "You did checking up on me so maybe I did some background checks on you." he smirked. He had these dimples that caved in more when he did that, and he looked down right sexy.

Emma had to go, like now, before anything else happened. "My numbers in your locker, bye!" with that, she left, making him look after her until she was out of site and his shoulders fell.

He shook his head and tried to blink. This girl was...well she was really something.

((((((((((*******)))))))

_**Emma's POINT OF VIEW. **_

I caught up to Manny after school, and we went straight home. It wasn't too much of a detour since I lived up the street from school, that happened when you were the step daughter of a teacher. Did I mention my mother went to Degrassi too?

The front door was open and as I stepped inside, the warm, familiar smells of exotic spices and fragrant cooking ruffled my nose. As usual, Snake could be found in the kitchen. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

Manny looked impressed he had already got home before them and started cooking. I giggled with her.

"Hi Mom," I said, dumping my schoolbag at the kitchen table where she sat.

Spike, her mother, was a small woman with golden skin and dark brown hair. I knew my 'tall-like' figure came from my real father Shane because Spike was so petite.

She kissed my cheek and soothed my tangled hair out of my eyes. "Snake's making your favorite. Vegan and everything."

I swallowed back a mouthful of drool and so did Manny. I took off my coat and got to helping putting out plates.

"How was school today Manny?" Spike softened, "better?" she was so motherly to Manny more than her own dang mother.

Manny sadly sat down as I went around the kitchen, helping set up dinner. "It was okay. Emma and me finally think we found a way to get back at Peter."

"Wouldn't it be easier to forget the whole thing?" Snake asked, tossing a look over his shoulder.

I taunted him, "Ya! I'm sure she could forget it with everyone reminding her and a tape out there that could re play itself anytime it wants."

Snake sheepishly smiled and got back to cooking. He hated this, hated the slimeball Peter himself too. Manny was like a daughter. He'd do something too if not a teacher.

Spike had to laugh a little, "So what's your plan, girls?"

"I hired someone to scare Peter a little." I declared.

"Oh." Spike said excitingly, "Tell me more."

"The guys hot." Manny declared and I rolled my eyes but bit my lip. She wasn't wrong. So why was I mad? "Emma convinced him to possibly corner Peter and rough him around a little."

"no bullying, girls." warned Spike.

"No, just a little..scare." I repeat again sitting down with them, smiling a little to my lie. But my mom wouldn't find out, not unless Sean showed up at my front door and my mom actually saw the muscles on the guy. (then it would be easy to notice I only hired the guy to beat up someone).

"Just play nice, girls." Snake warned, and started to come over with the pot in his hands and loading up the plates with food

Manny's eyes nearly budged out. She loved home cooking too, nothing was like Snake's home cooking.

We both slept in the basement in our own beds that night with full bellys. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

((((((((((*******)))))))

I wrote a message to Sean that morning and stuck it in his locker.. again with a recycled paper. On the back of this paper, some chick had wrote 100 times 'I love Chester Bricks' . I flipped it over and wrote Sean **my **note.

_Meet me at 12:07 in the Math Hallway. Do not __share __ this information with anyone._

Anyone being Ellie Nash. She seemed like the sort of girl who'd snoop around her boyfriend's locker.

When I went to my own locker and spent the next hour and a half working on a sheet of old Kinetics equations and graphing exponential functions to get me ready for class. It was a good way of stretching before another day of scholarly work-outs. Yes, I know, I'm such a geek.

We preformed a Titration in the Chemistry lab second period and since my group was done first, Mr Armstrong let us leave early. I headed for the library so that I could do my lab write-up and hand it in by the end of the day. That way, when I got home I could finish off 'Applied Vector Analysis' without being distracted by Chem. homework.

I was slowly going down the stairs to the second floor...a little scared I'd fall since holding my books to my chest so couldn't hold the railing and it was a LOT of stairs... that's when something strong clamped around my wrist and I shrieked hysterically, clutching onto the banister for precious life and dropped a book.

"Shit!" It was Sean. He released my wrist at the speed of light. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

People grabbing and scaring me in spooky old stairwells was what was wrong with me. "You snuck up! Let alone while I'm on a 20 flight of stairs!"

I bent down and grabbed my books. Today my clothing was better then when I first met him, less 'I'm prude' I'm sure. I wore a simple white tank top, my hair naturally a little wavy and tight blue fitted jeans with these cute black high-heels I got at Payless! It was such a good deal. I had to fight with Manny over them and I won!

"Uh huh." Sean sat down next to me, I mean I wasn't going to sit, I was just grabbing the book I fell but he grabbed my arm and sat me down next to him. I squeaked a little but did as he said...or made me do? I narrowed my eyes as he looked down at his hands in his lap

"So what's the deal with the note in my locker today?" He blinked at me when he turned his head and I was confused, "One side it said to meet you at 12, the other side had 'I love Chester' all over it. You want me to set him with you or something? I don't even know the guy but if I were you, I'd ditch the crush cause he's a loser."

"I don't know who Chester is either.." I answered bluntly and got back to business, "I found that paper in the recycling bucket. But I'll date any _losers _if I want to!" My feminism attitude peeked out, no one told me what to do or who to date! But then, I felt stupid. _Why _did I have to say I'd potentially date a loser in front of Sean?

Sean didn't even blink as he scowled a bit and just rolled his eyes away from me.

"So this Peter thing is still on..right?" I wasn't so sure anymore but had to ask. Sean slowly looked back and nodded. He looked so sincere and for some reason it made my stomach flutter. "Thankyou."

"I need something back from you though." he went on, "I meant what I said to Ellie, that you were going to tutor me. I want to pass my last year here in Degrassi. But that's not all.. I need to use you in other ways to make up for this 'Peter beat down'."

I frowned deeply. Oh. . so saying 'I want you' really meant 'I want to use you?' The butterflies in my stomach died. Morbid I know, but they did. Plus, Sean had a girl friend and the reminder for the FOURTH time made me a bit glum.

He drifted on, "..I'm breaking up with Ellie."

I couldn't understand why he was telling **me **this and then I gasped, "You're not using me to go do your breaking up for you." my eyes widened, "She'd probably PUNCH me. She wanted to, you know? The other day? You could see it in her crazy eyes."

He watched me ramble for a few minutes and then shook his head, smiling slightly. "You're outta this world, Emma." He leaned close to me, his legs pressing against mine as two girls came trooping down the stairs past us. He smelt of fresh soap and a little like a waterfall..

The girls made us part, and I hoped I wasn't blushing too hard. What the hell was this guy doing to me!? I never acted this way. Ever!.

"Why don't you just want my money?" I asked abruptly.

"Because I don't need it." Sean stretched and leaned back, his arm resting on the step behind us. "What I need is to raise my average. You're obviously a genius and I wanna graduate from this hell hole."

I paused to think about this, "So I just tutor you and you don't get 100 bucks?"

He shrugged. "I might get you to do other stuff, depending on what comes up." he tossed me a questionable look, "You think I can make Ellie dump **me **instead so I don't have to deal with all the other girly break up chaos stuff?..think you can help me with that?"

"If by 'help' you mean that she'll never know I'm helping, then yes I'll gladly help." I couldn't help but giggle at my own joke.

"Hear me out."

"Okay I'll give it a try." I nodded.

Smirking, he laid out his plan. "I told Ellie that you're tutoring me and she's fine with it. I'll study with you all week and then this weekend we can meet up at Peter's party. It'd be the perfect place to get trashed and then get caught 'accidentally' making out." Sean eyed my stunned face and his smirk widened. He simply went on with his idea again and looked up as it played out in his head, "Ellie will snap, dump me and then I can go and beat the shit out of Peter for you. How about it?"

The bell rang then, signifying the end of second period. "How about **not."** I couldn't breath, my heart was pounding. My god, I could feel it beating against my chest. Why did Sean have to play with me like this? I was only a junior! Was this a senior prank? .. .No, Sean wasn't with that sort of stuff.

"I gotta go." I got up and went down the last few steps as quick as I can before his strong arm was on my elbow and turned me towards him again. I felt electricity shock through his touch.

"Think about it." his blue eyes gazed into mine, "What's the big deal? Just one stupid kiss between two people who'd never really ever be together anyways right? We're from two separate worlds. It's just business." he squinted his eyes closely as he watched for my reaction. I stammered a bit before he continued, ""Meet me at my locker at lunch,"

And then he strutted off.

"I saw that." Manny said, and was standing on top of the stairs now, watching me with amused yet worried eyes. "Ellie's gonna flip out." she looked the way Sean left and smirked, "He wants you, Em."

"N-no he doesn't." I stuttered, cheeks warm, breath unsteady. How could Manny say that? Didn't she hear Sean? If they kissed, it wouldn't mean anything, it was just buisness..that's what he said!

((****))))

When I was suppose to meet Sean, I slowed down noticing him leaning on his locker but an overly clingly Ellie hanging off of him and I wanted no part in that.

"You know you make me so happy?" Ellie cooed, cupping Sean's face

Sean mumbled something incoherently. He caught sight of me over Ellie's shiny red hair and abruptly let her go. My stomach turned at the site of the two. I should of just left..

"Hey Em," Sean said, stepping closer to me and around/away from her. I couldn't even look him or Ellie in the eye, "Ready to get studying?" he raised his eyebrows so I went along with it..but like, DUH. Did he think I'd say this wasn't what Ellie thought it was in front of her?

"Mhm." I smiled tightly, and crossed my arms as I waited when Sean nodded and went to his locker to grab his books and Ellie stared me down but smiled that fake 'I'll kill you if you touch my boyfriend' smile. I guess I understood.

"What's she helping you on today?" Ellie asked Sean skeptically.

Sean slammed his locker so hard I almost jumped til he stood at my side and I felt better. Safer. "Science."

"I' m in your science." Ellie scowled, "We don't have any paper due."

"It's.." Sean looked for a reason, scowling her back a little. Wow. Cute couple. "It's for in** general.** I don't understand anything in that class.."

"So you're going to cover it all?" Ellie asked, glancing at Emma and squinted her eyes, "All in ONE week?"

"Might take four." joked Emma, but not really, Sean was a horrible student.

Sean even laughed.

Ellie didn't though. "I'll see you later, Sean." she informed, and he almost cringed when she leaned over and pulled the front of his wife beater closer to her to bring his head closer to hers and kissed him quite passionately in front of Emma, and everyone passing.

Emma bit the end of her tongue as Sean pulled away with a slight cough and blinke when Ellie just up and left after that like lightening.

"Yeah she's pissed." Sean dearly noted for me as we watched Ellie go. That must of been Ellie marking Sean in front of me, for warning. Kind of like when dogs did that to other dogs to show who their mate was. How 'territorial' of her.

"You **think**?" I snapped back. I couldn't believe I was doing this for him. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me!

Sean went serious as he turned completely towards me, a softer look on his face. "Relax, Emma. Ellie won't hurt you." Sean promised, "No one can hurt you if I'm around."

I wanted to swatter the flying butterflies in my stomach. Couldn't they just stop?!

"Lets go study at my place." Sean told me.

Me. Sean. Alone. At his place. No parents... No good idea! Wait, oh geez, that was really bad grammer. What was he doing to me?! I could even hear my heart pounding.

"Lets eat first." I happily grabbed my sandwhich that Snake packed up before I went to school today and bent to sit down in the empty hall way.

Sean didn't need to remind me, "You're in the middle of the hallway."

Sighing loudly, I did a backwards scuttle until I hit the wall against the locker. This was usually where I ate with the gang anyways (Manny, Jt, Liberty, Toby.). .

"You're growing on me," Sean remarked as he sat down next to me. "You're wierd, but I like it. You're like no one I've ever met before."

I glanced at him suspiciously. "Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

Sean laughed as he stole and opened up my bottle of Dr. Pepper. "..ya." he sipped it but avoided my eyes. "It is."

I didn't even unwrap my sandwhich, I wasn't so hungry anymore...I was too busy being head over heels. Sean just had every perfect thing to say didn't he?

. "So about Peter's party this week-"

"I've got 5 $20 bills with your name on it," I interrupted and he frowned at me. I hinted I didn't want to do this 'make out' thing in front of Ellie to make her dump him to save him from doing the break up and having to deal with the all the fuss.

Sean shrugged, "Too bad. My charge for beating up Peter, is you helping me with Ellie. And that's that." he put on a scowl, and you didn't mess with _this _scowl. I mooped even, whined a _little. _"Please," he snorted, glaring offensively at me now, "I'm not an idiot, I know what girls say about me. You act like kissing me is like kissing a toad. Those girls would die for just one kiss with me."

"you're not modest either." I taunted, and I didn't care what other girls thought of Sean. ...yet I had to secretly admit I did wonder about him.

"Kissing me won't be the end of the world." he eyed my uncomfortable shifting, "Do you have a boyfriend or something?

"Maybe I do!" I snapped and hissed, "So stop asking." I played with my hands, avoiding his eyes. God those eyes just sucked me back in.

"You don't." he said matter of factly.

I gasped and whipped my head towards him, "What?! Did you honestly go around asking again about me to figure that out?"

He smirked dangerously, "No, you just told me, but I also called it. I can tell when you're lying, you gasp a lot."

"Fine!" Emma clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. She found another excuse, "I hate parties. I just can't go with you. Sorry."

"Are you saying that a scientific genius like yourself can't act like a normal teenage girl for a few hours?" he looked down at my clothes, "You'll have to sex it up a little more.. but-"

"I'm not going to be your pretend mistress!"

"You don't have to be for pretend." Sean said with a grin now

I talked over him, "I won't do it!"

"Then Peter Stone doesn't get his karma."

My shoulders fell, and I had on my puppy face pout. It was real sad, I promise you. I even saw Sean's eyes soften a little until he shook his head and glared, "Yes or no, Emma Nelson."

"FINE!" I put my hand out, "Deal."

"Deal." he leaned in, and captured my lips with his and I sucked in a breath. He was eager, but kissed tenderly and I whimpered but kissed slowly back. How could I not? This was the best kiss I'd ever had.. better than my ex's too. He sighed when I kissed back and it got deeper until I pulled away breathless with eyes still shut. I bit my lower lip, feeling tingles upon them until I felt his fingers rest under my chin lightly and raise it up to make me kiss him once more softly and so slowly, longingly. His eyes were still shut too, and I couldn't resist it anymore.

I willingly kissed him first this time again and crashed my lips to his. He groaned, and I moaned when his fingers dug into my hips and pulled me in closer to him.

Damn. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chemistry

Sean invited me to his house after school, and when I said invited, I mean I said no, but he wouldn't take that answer and literally pulled and almost had to carry me to his car. You can tell I was being very resistant.

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Fine I'll go," Emma huffed, sitting in the car seat, "But we'll be starting our tutor sessions today."

Sean was driving and looked back at Emma with a wierd look that grew into a smile and laugh, "Emma, we are already on our way. You had no choice...but ya sure, studying." he shrugged.

Emma eyed him and noticed how he got a little lost in the driving, he seemed to be a very good driver for a guy in highschool too. Then again, when she asked around about him at first, a lot of guys had said he could maybe be found in auto class. He must really like cars.

They pulled up to Sean's place finally. His apartment was a fair size building, but inside it was kind of rusty along the walls, the only nice things was probably the furniture and couch, plus a nice size screen plasma tv.. and old appliances were on the kitchen counter. But who really needed a brand new kettle or microwave when your old one works just fine!?

"Where's your parents?" Emma asked, stepping awkwardly inside and looked tense but smiled genuinely

He snorted and slammed the door behind her, making her jump. "Just me, and sometimes my older brother stops by when visiting."

Emma's shoulders dropped, and she turned to Sean with her mouth a little hung. No family? All..alone?

"Sean.."

"Spare it." he coughed a little and walked around her, heading to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

Emma had to roll her eyes, "It's not even 3pm."

As he sipped it, he gave her a look. She put her hands up and just went to the couch, sitting down and pulling her legs up to hug them.

"So.. where's your brother?" she asked.

"Usually in Alberta." Sean answered, coming over and sat right beside her, leaning back on the couch as comfy as he could. "He is visiting at the moment though. He's staying in his old room while he's visiting his on and off _**ex fiance** _Wendy."

"And your parents?"

"Who cares about them." muttered Sean, sipping his beer once more before narrowing his eyes to Emma. She shifted oddly, knowing he clearly didn't want to talk about it and there was nothing good to say. "Sorry.." he muttered, looking down.

He just had a bad childhood. He sighed and leaned forward, putting his beer on the coffee table and then after focusing hard on his coffee table in front of the couch, he turned to Emma beside him and muttered under his breath, "Fuck it." He cupped her face while leaning back over her and captured her lips into his

"Sean-" she was shut up by another longer hungry kiss...sorta tasted like beer now but also as sweet as it did the first time. Why couldn't she say no?! Damn his needy mouth... and hers!

She was gently pushed down and pinned under him, she moaned into the kiss and his hands roamed from her face to through her long blonde hair. "I.." he panted between the kiss, to just kiss her again. Emma's heart was pounding . "..Can't help it."

Emma bit her lip and pulled away, eyes still closed and his forehead leaned down on hers. "This is _just_ practice for the party, for Ellie to believe it." she whimpered helplessly to another kiss before mumbling against his lips, "That's all."

"Right, _practice._" taunted Sean, lifting her chin to kiss her again until the front door opened and Emma gasped, trying to push him off but the guy was so buff and it was like a fly hitting the incredible hulk. Quite pathetic.

"Hey little broth-" Tracker stopped in his tracks before he shut the door behind him and smirked, pausing. Well, this was a gorgeous looking girl underneath his little brother, blushing like mad.. she was not the usual redhead Sean had over. "Whose this?"

Sean finally sat up, and he glared at Tracker as Emma sat up and fixed her hair. "This is Emma. Em, this is my brother Tracker.."

The only things Sean had in common with his brother was light brown hair and blue eyes. Sean was more buff but shorter than Tracker and Tracker looked very Irish and tall.. Emma raised her eyebrows to noticing that.

Tracker shut the door, "Nice to meet you, _Em."_ he mocked the nickname, catching his brother use it.

"She's tutoring me with math and science.." Sean said

Tracker smirked at Emma. "How about you tutor me too?"

"Fuck off." was Sean' s reply.

Emma stood up and motioned for the door, "I-I should go." too bad Tracker stood in her way and Sean too stood up, mouth hung and not wanting her to go.

"You're some kind of cute," Tracker said to Emma, digging into his jacket for his cigerettes and grabbed one, "You're like a _golden girl_, aren't ya? All shy and innocent."

"Minus the shy." joked Sean, "She's stubborn as hell." he smirked as Emma shot him a look before looking back at Tracker and crossed her arms.

"Great, someone who thinks they can profile me." she taunted Tracker.

Tracker laughed and finally lighted the cigarette in his mouth, "You are a little fireball," he looked at Sean, "I **like **her."

Emma relaxed a little, dropping her arms to her sides, "Thanks." she mumbled. She wondered if Tracker 'liked' Ellie too.

Frankly, Tracker hated the redhead. She did nothing but complain and whenever he visited his little bro, the girl would try to drag him away or look bored when they were catching up.

"It's wierd," Tracker teased, sizing Emma up and down but was speaking to Sean's, "You don't usually go for blondes." he grinned at Emma, "I'm more a blondie kinda guy."

Emma's eyes widened just a little bit, trying to be polite and hold back that 'ew'. Sean had stood up, and to her rescue, grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Tracker.

"Well, she's not here for you." Sean taunted him, and slammed his room door behind him and Emma.

Tracker inhaled deeply on his cigerette and blew it out with a chuckle, "He's so jealous, how cute."

((**))

Inside Sean's room, Emma tried to push Sean's chest away from kissing her when he pushed her up against the door gently but then his hard lean body was right up against hers.

She found her body reacting in ways she never really felt it react. She bit back a moan and begged, "We should really just study." she panted, staring at his lips when he stared down at her body and then gulped. She hated yet loved the way Sean made her feel, but she wasn't use to it. It was nerve wrecking, **head pounding** when she tried to think about it. Sean had her world turning upside down.

She didn't see this coming.

Sean grinned a little, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear slowly, "Fine, let's do Chemistry."

"Ok." Emma said happily, nodding frantically yet he still had her trapped against the door, his body against hers, "Where's your Chem book?"

"I don't do it by books." he leaned down by her neck, pushing her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly, "This is how I understand chemistry"

Emma closed her eyes and melted. What was this power he had over her?! She's only known him how short of time yet he treated her better than even her ex's and felt more with him than any of them. There was a deep connection.

"Sean," she tried to protest but she bit her lip and her hands smoothed from on his chest to his shoulders and he kissed her neck more hungrily, his hands tightening around her hips and brought her in more against him. She then giggled a bit to a ticklish spot and then snapped back to reality, "_'This is how I understand Chemistry?' _Really? Have you used that line before?"

He laughed before looking back at her and gazed into her eyes, "Honestly, no." he grinned wide now, finding it funny too. "I've never had a hot girl who knew science in my bedroom before. It just came to me. Good right?"

"Not bad." she taunted but rolled her eyes, "I really have to go though Sean, if we're really not going to study."

Sean stared at her in disbelief, "You're the first girl whose ever tried running _away _from me, you know that?" he itched the back of his head, awfully confused and even squinted his eyes by how hard he was trying to understand just why she was trying to get away from him.

"Well you're not safe to be around right now." Emma finally grabbed the door knob, going to open the door to go.

He looked almost hurt, "You're afraid of me?" the first thing he liked about her was that she wasn't. She came right up to him, and said what was on her mind. She wasn't scared of him or anything. She even picked up a little stupid bug to bring it to safety though it'd probably be crushed later that day. She was astounding to him. He adored her.

"No." she said, backing up and almost out the door before she answered, "I'm afraid of myself and what I'm going to do if I stay."

Sean opened his mouth, but she shut the door behind her and he then smiled a little. He leaned back and fell down on his bed. This girl was different than the rest. He smiled widely and put his arms behind his head.

He had to have her. **Permanently.  **


	4. We'll Figure It Out Later

Wednesday

Emma raced into her room that night to find Manny laying on her own bed. Manny laid on her stomach reading a magazine and looked boredly at Emma but sassy like, "I thought we had plans? What the hell!"

Emma, filled with guilt, smiled, "Just running a **little **late." she wore her jean jacket and went to take it off but decided to keep it on.

She sat at the edge of the bed Manny laid on and shifted uncomfortably but tried to put her hands on her lap coolly, "So...what..what should we do?"

Manny was looking at Emma like she had escaped the nut house and Emma looked back to notice it. The blonde looked away nervously and coughed until Manny gasped loudly and sat up, pointing at her. Emma looked back in confusion for her eyes to widen and put her hand on her neck.

"Hickey! That's a hickey!" Manny exclaimed

Emma groaned and ripped her coat off. She knew there was no hiding this. She noticed it on her way home and gave Sean hell for it. She hated hickeys, oh my god how all the times she told Manny they were gross and un-needed and Sean CAMERON gave her one!

Why do it!? Why mark someone like that?! She wasn't 'his' to mark!

Emma fell down on her bed in surrender, lying on her back and Manny sat over her, "Don't tell me it was.." she drifted off.

Emma's silence said it all, plus she blushed like no tomorrow.

"Em." Manny said calmly as she could, "I understand he's like almost too irresistible to say no to, but I thought you of all girls could say no. He HAS a girlfriend!"

Emma bit her lip and sat up, "I know, I know." she groaned and put her head in her hands, "I don't get why I can't say no either."

Manny helped think about it from an outsiders view, "Well..you're kind of controlling, I think Sean knows how to loosen you up since he's more careless."

Emma gasped, "Are you calling me a slut?!"

Manny laughed hard, "No, idiot! I mean he can make you relax, have fun. Which is nice, he balances you out. . .**but **he _still _has a girlfriend!"

"He said he's dumping her.." mumbled Emma.

Manny saddened, "Em, Craig use to always tell me that."

Emma felt stung and looked down. Manny noticed she looked so crushed and her own heart fell. "Wow, Em..I've never seen you this way about a guy before."

Emma's heart pounded and she admitted, "I know. It's only been a few days and I feel like Sean gets me more than anybody. When he looks at me, I feel like he can even read my thoughts. It's nerve wrecking!" How did she not know about him before? He was like...perfect. But would he actually want to be her _boyfriend_? That was silly! He said it himself, they were only buisness. Two seperate worlds. He'd never. Not with her. She wasn't special.

Emma turned to lie on her stomach and groaned helplessly into her pillow, "He's not even my type!"

Manny grinned up at the cieling with a 'lala' look in her eyes, "How can a guy with blue eyes, biceps, and a bad attitude **not **be your type?"

"It's the danger and chaos that I dislike." Emma mumbled against the pillow.

"but that's what makes it so free and exciting." Manny even blushed herself, "He's drop dead gorgeous, Emma. He's make a good boyfriend."

"Maybe he was my type and I just didn't know it." Emma mostly muttered to herself, ignoring Manny now. Sean was everything perfect, that she didn't know **was perfect** before...but back then she was naive and barely kissed anybody else as hard as her and Sean kissed another. Manny was right, Sean was exciting, _hot, _and he knew how to shut her up when he wanted to or calm her down. He also already knew her ticklish spot on her neck (That was intimate stuff!) and they had these unspoken looks.

"Em, you're not looking so good.."

Emma snapped out of it and pouted a bit, "I think this whole thing was a bad idea. I don't know... I don't know what happens when the deals done and over. We go our separate ways maybe?" her eyes widened to her best friend, "Manny, he probably has gallons of girls waiting for him to be single.. why the **hell **would he want me? I'm not his type either! The _**'Golden girl'**_ " Emma mocked what his own brother called her, and what Sean's best friend even called her, "_**Greenpeace.."**_ she looked down sadly at the hands on her lap, "I'm not 'dangerous' or exciting.. I'm not bad at all."

"Who said he wants a girl like that? Maybe hes found what he actually wants too. You're gorgeous Em, and you're pretty exciting and crazy yourself just in a different way." Manny put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Maybe he wants to be with you too. Bad boys can't resist good girls either at one point, you know, when they're ready to change."

Emma snickered in disbelief and just sadly sighed while shaking her head.

(((((((((*))))

"I tell you man," Sean said in a daze, leaning against the front of Jay's orange civic at the ravine, "I'm into her." he smirked, "**A lot."**

Jay watched his best friend looking in a trance and squinted his eyes. Sean wasn't even talking or LOOKING at him, his eyes were in lala land. "With _Greenpeace. _Emma **Nelson?**"

Sean finally looked up and sipped his beer. Around them, the park was setting up for a party. These parties didn't seem much fun anymore to Sean..he wanted to just go see Emma, or even just call her. Anything.

"Come on, man. You're going to be single soon and you're gonna waste it on some prissy blonde girl who thinks she's better than everyone? She probably doesn't even put out."

Sean snorted at him, "She doesn't think she's better than everyone, maybe she does with you but you don't give her much choice. You're an ass." And the sex stuff? Sean could wait if she honestly hasn't..it'd suck, but he could be a good boy for awhile. For her. She was worth it.

Jay raised his finger, "Respectably." he then scoffed, "She's been a bitch since the day I met her."

"How'd you meet her?" Sean asked. Jay shut up and pierced his lips together, looking away. Sean raised an eyebrow. "You hit on her," Sean said knowingly. He knew his best friend well, he couldn't leave a pretty looking girl alone and virtue made Jay crazy, "_**You hit on her**_, didn't you?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Growled Jay, "I'm over it and she's a bitch."

"Cause she rejected you?" Sean was smiling wide now, loving that. "No wonder you hate her so much," he laughed, "My girl rejected you and you're still heartbroken years later."

"Your girl?" snickered Jay, raising an eyebrow. Sean frowned and felt caught. Shit. "After this deals done you think a girl like **that **will stay with you Cam?" Jay had to ask.

Sean frowned deeply, clenching his jaw and looked away.

Jay went on, "She's going places man, where are you going? You got money for collage like her family does?" he laughed, "You're just some exciting thrill at the moment for her because she's never 'tried' a bad boy..the guy on the other side of the tracks. You know what happens when those cliched movies end?"

"Shut up." growled Sean, "You don't know her." he felt his blood boil and heart clench. Was Jay right?

"She gets bored, then leaves you in the dust, and you get to always mourn the _'perfect girl who got away'_. Then, she will meet a guy more for her," Jay looked up in fake wonder, "Probably a frat boy, someone who can actually get **into **college. She will then forget her feminism and independent ways, and fall into the usual plot of life; Married with kids. A house wife." Jay taunted Sean, "Not yours though, she needs a husband with cash, a big house and a Ferrari."

"Go to hell." with that, Sean stormed off.

That wasn't Emma, that wasn't _him and Emma. _It couldn't be. He felt more with her than he ever has with anyone, he wanted to make this thing between them real. When he thought of dumping Ellie before he met Emma, he imagined the line up of girls and how much he was going to get laid, but now when he thought about dumping Ellie, he was thinking about how long he should wait before going for Emma. But he could barely wait. They had already kissed and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Now Emma was the only girl he imagined about.

"babe!" called Ellie as he stormed RIGHT by her, didn't even see her enter the ravine with Alex and Alex laughed, watching him ignore and storm away.

"Charming boyfriend there, El."

"He's..got a lot on his plate. Graduation soon." Ellie confirmed, smiling uneasily and then glared the way he went with a scoff.

What was UP With him!?

((((((****))))

Manny's eyes widened to the banging on Emma's front door, Emma even got up and gave her a look, "I have no idea who that could be."

Snake and Spike were at Joeys and had brought Jack so Manny and her could enjoy a movie night without baby crying.

So who was at the front door?

Manny looked over Emma's shoulder when she swung the door open and Sean panted, standing there. Manny tried not to smirk, "Hey Sean." she shut up though when both gave her a look

Sean looked back at Emma seriously and opened his mouth, still panting. He had left his car at the Ravine, walked all the way here. How the hell did he let this bug him so much?

"Sean...what?" Emma asked, shaking her head confused but concern in her eyes. He got lost in them. No body cared about him like that. If she cared, did that mean she returned his feelings?

He was so confused, so off his game. Sean's eyebrows furrowed "You.." he scoffed, "Jay was-" he rolled his eyes, who cared what Jay said. Oh screw it! If she left him in the dust or not after this, that was fine! At least he got the chance to ever know her.

Emma yelped when he stepped inside and grabbed her, kissing her deeply. Mannys mouth even dropped before she blushed herself and smiled with amusement. That guy could kiss! And his big arms around Emma's slim waist looked so possessive like and hot.

When Emma got over her shock, she kissed him too and Manny giggled while she snuck into the kitchen, and out the back door. "See yeah guys later!" she sang and shut the door.

Emma was pushed back into the house while Sean still kissed her, the front door closing behind him. She pulled away when she heard Manny's voice and the door shut and blushed, covering her mouth a bit as Sean smirked down at her. He grabbed her hand and tangled his fingers with hers. She softened, and looked back up at him. The look in his eyes said it all, he wanted her.

They kissed again, and his fingers untangled from hers to rest on her hips. She was wearing a cute strapless yellow mini dress, too mini, and easily lifted when his hands slid down her thighs and back up, lifting the thin material dress with his fingers.

Emma's heart pounded and he felt her gasp between the kiss, but she didn't pull away. He stopped kissing her, but stayed awfully close and staring into anothers eyes as his hand 'tested' how far it could go. Emma's eyes fluttered as his hand left the outter part of her thigh, to her inner thigh, softly brushing her lace panties with his fingers. He began rubbing his fingers against her fabric in circles as she whimpered and moaned out loud. He swallowed hard, painfully holding himself back from taking it any further. She probably wasnt ready, he had no right to do that to her. He kissed her again but brought his hand away, teasing her and stopping.

That jerk!

His right hand then slid around to grab her bare ass under her dress and over her little thong and he was drawing her hips towards him so she could feel how crazy she made him.

It scared but drove her crazy at the same time too. He didn't push it, they didn't have sex, but holy hell they could of. They didn't even do any oral stuff but he made her moan more than anyone ever had just by touching her.

They ended up on the couch, just kissing another and teasing another but never going too far.

"You are driving me crazy." he panted against her neck. She began to lift up the back of his shirt, wanting to dig her nails into his skin. The pressure mounted as their tongues feverishly intertwined, tasting each other. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around him, feeling even closer to him.

She giggled to his slight growl, as she knew he was holding himself back. He'd never want to pressure her into something too soon. For all he knew, she was a virgin.

To her regret, he broke the kiss, and got up only to easily grab her hand and pull her up while he grinned down at her stunned impression.

"I gotta go." he admitted, fixing his shirt. Emma's dress just easily slid back down into place and he looked down at her, admiring it on her body. Off or on, he loved it.

"Why?" she pouted a bit. She could feel how strong he was as he pulled her against him.

"I'd stay but I don't wana break one of your parents' rules." he teased, but was trying to be a good boy. What if one day he wanted to meet her parents?

Emma just blushed and bit her lip before she smiled back at him. "So what was **_this_**?" she motioned to what just happened.

He shrugged, playfully replying with a sly smile as he walked back to the door. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Be ready for 8:30. Ill pick you up for school."


	5. Isn't This What You Wanted?

Emma smiled coming out of her bathroom the next day, ready for school (Or should she say ready for Sean), in a navy blue fitting tank top and skinny light blue jeans with GUESS black highheels that buckled around her ankle.

She sat on her bed, picking up her purse on the ground and putting it over her shoulder. Her hair was long and straightened, her side bangs swept to the right.

She waited as patiently as she could for Sean. She told Manny not to come, and her parents that she didn't need a drive. Some part of her was nervous about showing up at school with Sean, but she didn't care what others would say.

(((*))

Meanwhile, Manny was at school early for cheerleading practice, and giggled with Mia and Darcy as they exited Degrassi before school began.

They were going to run to the Dot, get some coffees. It was a daily routine after an early morning practice.

When Manny led them down the stairs, wearing her little blue Degrassi cheerleading uniform, and had her hair straightened and bangs across her forehead that blew in the wind.

When they made it down, the girls yelped when they reached the parking lot and were almost run over by an orange civic that slammed on its breaks in front of them so Manny was standing at the drivers window.

The girls gasped as Manny put her hands on her hips, and Jay Hogart rolled his window down.

"Sorry about that, Dimples."

"You should be." Manny snapped back, but her friends stared and smiled a little. Jay Hogart was quite the charmer. Manny went on, "My manicures probably more money than that paint job." she raised an eyebrow at him.

Jay's smirk spread into a grin. Manny was always quite a girl to him, a girl he had actually waited years to hit on though admired from a far. He never knew why, he knew her 'reputation' but what people said about her wasn't all true.. He hoped she knew not all about him was true either.

Jay got to his point, "Have you seen Sean?"

"Why are you asking me?" she shrugged, but then felt uneasy under his somewhat curious looking glance when he sized her up and down with his blue piercing eyes. She crossed her arms, but felt her heart skip.

To say Peter Stone royally screwed her up again, was an understatement. Craig had done her good in the trust issue department and as much as Manny was secretly over attracted to Jay..she just wasn't sure if she trusted him or was ready to bring another guy into her life. Besides, Jay and her only teased another here or there and their excuse for bumping into another were always about Sean or Emma.

"Cause you hang out with Greenpeace who he's been strangely becoming infatuated with." Jay taunted.

Mia and Darcy behind Manny began to whisper, smirking to another, and noticing how infatuated another guy seemed with the Miss Manny Santos by the way his eyes didn't leave hers. And Jay Hogart never chased a girl.

"they like another Jay, you know, feelings?" Manny playfully said.

He leaned more on his car window, smirking up at her, "Tell me more of this nature."

Manny rolls her eyes smiling as she hears her friends giggle a bit. He may be fooling them, but not her! "You wouldn't get it, Jay." She took a step closer, leaning on his car door and his eyes locked up at hers as she gazed into his calmly, "It means to be loyal to one person, and having actual serious feelings for them. You know, hold hands, proudly show another off, walk her to class and don't **ever **ruin her trust."

Jay's smirk slowly fell into a hard gaze on Manny, as he noticed her playful attitude torn into a stormy one and she avoided his eyes as she backed up.

"That's what feelings are.." she muttered and left, nodding to her friends to follow and Jay's eyes followed her go.

"Alright." he muttered to himself, "Noted."

It was clear Craig Mannings and that blonde little douchebag had fucked up the only girl in this school Jay would find himself falling for. Even at night, he thought about what she was doing or how a guy would even want to do the things those guys did to her. That bubbly spirit she usually had was now a guarded wall. Jay desperately wanted to get by it.

Maybe he'd ask Emma for a favor.

(((*)))

"What was that?" Smirks Darcy. Manny shakes her head smiling while walking towards the Dot.

"Nothing."

Manny he wants you." Sighed Mia, like it was obvious.

Manny blushed hard and then jumped, feeling her phone ring.

(((*)))

Meanwhile, Sean was inside the Dot, ordering and waiting for his and Emma's hot chocolate before he went to go pick her up. He was already running 10 minutes late and that was the end of the world for Emma..

"hurry up." Sean snapped at Spinner who gave him a look but was hustling.

"Geez, here."

Sean tried not to snicker at himself as he happily grabbed the tray from Spinner. He didn't even know what was coming over him, but he was doing shit he never did for just a girl.

But Emma wasn't just a girl, now was she?

"Wow Sean," he heard as he turned and stopped almost in his tracks when Ellie was standing right behind him, an eyebrow raised and one hand on her hip

Fuck. He meant to deal with that, but today he just wanted to go spend time with Emma.

"El.." he drifted, and felt some guilt turn in his stomach. Maybe he went around this the wrong way

"That for me?" Ellie asks, and his mouth stays shut, and she snickers, "Or your other girl friend?"

Sean clenched his jaw, and turned, setting the tray down and took a deep breath. The Dot wasn't very busy right now, so maybe they could have this out now.

"Ya, I know." Ellie confirmed, when he turned back and looked slightly shocked.

"Oh.." he cleared his throat and looked down with a bit of a sore look in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you-"

"I took you for a lot of things, but not a cheater." she said.

He looked back at her, a bit shocked and slowly took that in. She was right. He did screw up on that. That was wrong of him, "I'm sorry, Ellie. It just happened, I didn't even plan on dating for a while after we broke up-" he paused, "Wait, how'd you find out?"

"Wait," she snapped this time, "What do you mean you didn't plan on dating for a while after we broke up? You had plans to dump me!?"

Sean cringed. This was getting worse and worse. Even Spinner gazed over while he worked.

"How could you not want to be with me!?" Ellie yelled, getting the couple at the counters attention and Sean sent them a look of apology while embarrassed himself.

"You were getting too clingy! I told you I wanted space a few months ago and you never even gave me **that**." snickered Sean in disbelief, "I can't do it anymore." Ellie should be happy they even lasted as long as they did!

"But you can hang out 24/7 with that other bitch?" Ellie asked and sneered, "I saw you at the ravine last night and followed you. You seemed in some rush and then I had to find out it was for some blonde bimbo. Emma **Nelson. **Your 'tutor'. "

Sean swallowed the need to ask why she stalked him. "This is it then, we're done?" he asked, going to go get his tray of hot chocolates but she cut him off again and he sighed.

((*)))

Back at Emma's, Sean had now been 20 minutes late and school was in session in 15 more minutes.

Emma wouldn't believe he'd just stand her up, but her insecurities were getting to her.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Manny's number.

Manny: Hey Em!

Emma: (Sighs) You know how I said to go on without me, and that Sean was coming?

Manny: Yup, and I fully understood because I saw that kiss between you two last night. (she laughs)

Emma doesn't: . . he didn't come. I think I've been stood up.

((*)))

Meanwhile on the other end, Manny and the girls paused outside of the Dot before going in and Manny caught sight of Sean with Ellie.

Manny: That asshole! Em, you are not going to like this.

Emma: (Hesitates) What?

Manny: He's in the Dot right now. With Ellie.

((*))

That's all Emma needed. She didn't mean to hang up on Manny but the hurt and anger tore through her.

"You are _such _an idiot." she laughed out loud to herself sadly, dropping her phone on her bed and just sitting there for a moment of silence.

She was an idiot to believe a guy like Sean Cameron would drop everything for her. But no. He stood her up, didn't even call to tell her he wouldn't be coming, and was with his crazy girl friend that he kept saying he'd break up with.

Manny was right.

You couldn't trust those guys!

Emma madly got up, grabbing her bag and fled to school, another thing Sean knew. She hated being late!

(((*)))

"What's up?" Mia asked Manny as she stormed passed her and Darcy, going into the Dot.

She didn't give herself away, but she stood close to see what the hell was so important between Ellie and Sean that he couldn't go pick Emma up!

They paused at the counter and Manny eavesdropped.

Ellie spoke, "I should be pissed, since you were cheating on me, but I can't help but think this is a phase since its with **her**. You can't possibly think you two share anything, Sean?" she had to laugh a bit, seeing a different opinion on his face.

"You have one last chance to tell me you're sorry, and then maybe we could work this out Sean. If not, this is goodbye."

He said nothing, waiting for her to take the hint.

Her eyes flashed madly, "You can't even afford her favorite type of flowers! None the less get the approval of her father who would send you to lock up himself if he could. Why go for a girl like her? I get you! Not her! Sure she'll freeload on all the presents and 'thrill' a guy like you could give her, but it'd be over in a month. Trust me."

"Guess Ill just have to find out." he spat back.

With that, ellie stormed off, and I guess that meant they were done. Finished.

Manny's mouth even fell, looking to where Ellie stormed off and where Sean charged off to too.

(((*)))

Emma was walking to school, enjoying the air she needed to cool off. She stopped at a light, and kept going when it turned green like a woman with no fury.

As she went up the sidewalk, just a block away from school, a familiar light blue car rolled up to the side, going her same pace.

"Emma!"

She rolled her eyes to Peter Stone driving, looking out the window while he drove and trying to get her to stop but she kept walking.

She was ultimately done with guys. Especially the bad ones. She was stupid to think Sean could be good, or the charmer he played out to be. But that was her fault, letting her guard down like that.

"Can I give you a ride?"

She cut through the grass, making it into the schools back parking lot, just so she could avoid him and he took the hint but frowned, speeding up the street and into school to go park. He wanted to talk to her. It wasn't his fault her friend was a slut. He truly liked Emma, but how did he say no to a drunk hot girl like Manny?

((*))

Sean stood by the front of the school, eyes glaring hard at the ground as Jay lit up a smoke while leaning on his orange civic.

Sean had been quiet since he showed up here. And glaring lazer beams at the ground. Eyebrows furrowed.

Jay sighed and threw his arms out, having enough already.. "Alright! Look , is this about what I said?"

Sean looked up, confused, and snapping out of his thoughts. What Ellie had said bugged him. A lot. He didn't want to be just some 'thrill' case for Emma. A girl with a good future just looking for fun before she drove off into the sunset, leaving him behind. You know what! Ellie could go to hell. He never even knew why they dated in the first place. All she did was whine, judge and cling to him. How'd he even let that happen himself?

Jay went on, "I didn't mean it, I was mad. Our bro time has been cut off." Jay shrugs, "I blamed GP cause that's who you've been with mostly but I get it. You've got.." he smirked, remembering Manny's words, "**Feelings."**

Sean got distracted, seeing the one and only walking out from the parking lot and his breath caught in his throat. Was it just him or did Emma look even more good today? Yet.. looked a little pissed off too..

He wondered what about as he walked her way, going to go meet up with her, just leaving Jay behind in the dust.

"Hey!" JAy shouted but rolled his eyes, returning to his cigarette.

MEanwhile, Sean caught just **who **was behind Emma, calling her name. Peter fucking Stone.

"Emma, wait up I said!" Peter had even reached his hand out, grabbing her wrist and for the pace she was going, she was yanked back and he turned her to face him.

"_**Peter**_" Emma gave him a look like he was a stupid annoying child, "You _think_ you could just learn the word **no** for once?"

He looked confused, but spat back, "_No."_ He wanted to talk! Before he let another word out though, his hand was released from tightly around Emma's wrist when someone came up from the side and punched him, his body stumbling and dropping with a thud.

Emma's mouth dropped; Peter groaned; Sean shook his fist.

Emma turned, with no words, but she went from pissed off, to pissed off and shocked, "What is wrong with you!?" she bent down to Peter, who was trying to sit up and open his eyes. Poor little guy probably had a concussion after that!

Sean glared at everyone who turned to watch the scene. He turned back to Emma and went to grab her arm to pull her back from Peter, "Just leave him, he deserved it." he said.

Emma whipped her head back and Seans eyes widened a bit at the look she was giving **him.** Didn't she want this anyways?! Besides, Peter had no right to touch her like that!

"Just...go away." Emma sighed, turning back to Peter and couldn't deal with Sean right now. He had hurt her once enough today.

Sean stood there, looking ripped apart, until his blood boiled. He would literally do ANYTHING for this girl, and she was telling him to go away? After all he went through?

"Is that not what you wanted?" he pointed at Peter who cringed when Emma touched his eye where Sean had punched and then glared up at him.

Emma got up, and Peter crawled up behind her, about to go for the nurses office. But Emma stood face to face with Sean, both looking at another a little crushed and confused like. Not to mention angry.

What the hell happened between lastnight and today?

"No, I dont want anything from you anymore." Emmas words cut him like a knife, and then she walked off, blinking back the tears in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sean stood there numbly, eyes gazing at the spot she just left from.

Peter stood there momentarily, "She wanted you to beat me up?"

Sean turned, and glared, causing Peter's eyes to widen and run off. He learned his lesson. Sean though, didn't understand what just happened.

**Author note: Hey guys! Please review if you're still reading and I'll continue. It's been a while! I always liked this fic though, its a cute one. I need some ideas though, what else could be a main plot to keep going? Sean already kicked Peters ass, and Ellie is finally out of the picture. Maybe Semma could try to pair up Janny? Of course they need to make up first, IF they can!? Mauahah**


	6. Not Meant To Be

"Peters party tomorrow, you going?" giggled Darcy to her friend Jane as they entered Math that Emma too had.

Emma miserably looked up from her notebook, class hadn't started yet and she'd been here since 8. She just didn't want to bump into _him_. She's been avoiding him since yesterday, and she couldn't believe how much she could miss someone in just a day. But then she had to remind herself what Sean did.

People like her and Sean, just weren't meant to be I guess..

"Is he even still throwing it?" Jane snickered, sitting down in front of Emma, Darcy at the side. "With that big black eye of his."

"Ofcourse he is. He would never pass up a party!" Darcy leaned over and whispered, "We're kinda seeing another."

Emma rolled her eyes, sitting up and opening her notebook at the bell rang. Everyone was rushing in and the teacher got up from the desk.

"Alright class, we're going to finish off Chapter 8 today. The questions are at the back of your notebook..."

As he went on, Emma drifted off again, feeling how sore her heart actually felt.

What was this? Was... was she _in love _with him?

Emma glanced at the window that led to the hallway and her thoughts were answered when she saw him pass and she sat up a bit more, before looking around. Her shoulders than slumped, and she looked back down at her desk.

Mad at him remember? Mad.

((*))

Manny had just closed her locker, a little late for Math class. She hoped Emma saved her a seat but since last night, Emma's been out of it so she probably didn't. Manny couldn't blame her. She knew what it was like when guys stepped on your hearts.

When she closed her locker and went to leave, she jumped to the fact Jay was leaning on the locker next to hers and playing with a liter in his hands, "Late for class, Dimples."

"Alright _Pyro." _Manny snapped, yanking the liter he kept flicking on and off, "What do you want from me?"

He looked up, as if clueless and shrugged his shoulders.

Manny eyed him suspiciously, "I don't believe you."

"You got me." he stood up and in front of her, letting those smoldering eyes size her down again like yesterday.

"Eyes up here, Sparky." Manny pointed to her face.

He smirked, and dug his hands into his pockets. "You going to Peter's party?"

Manny rolled her eyes, "Yeah because the last time did me so well."

"Good." he said, and looked around the empty hall they were alone in. "Cause I'm throwing one at my place. So you can come."

Manny bit her cheek, trying to stop from smiling.

He grinned, "See you there, Dimples." he grabbed her hand with that, taking a pen out of his pocket, and wrote down his address.

With that, he was gone, Manny's heart fluttering and watching him walk away.

(((*))

"Don't say you're actually going to go." Emma said, not in the mood to hear about Jay still trying hard to win Manny over.

Manny sighed as the two walked around the rest of the students who were trying to leave to go home too.

They walked down Degrassi steps as Manny insisted, "It's far better than Peter's party I'm sure. I mean, **Jay **is throwing it. Isn't he the party king?"

Emma tried to ignore that, but couldn't as she saw someone rip up one of Peter Stones party flyers and were talking to their friends about Jays'.

"I'm not going to either." Emma muttered and then abruptly stopped when the devil himself whose been causing her flying emotions stepped in her way from taking the last few stairs.

"Can we talk?"

Emma glared at the way Sean could look so sweet and innocent as his peircing blue eyes gazed up at her. She held her Math and English homework and clenched it tighter as she looked at Manny.

Manny even of all people seemed to be pitying Sean more than Emma. Emma didn't get it! THEY were best friends! What the hell?

"Sure." Emma said, but Sean could hear the test in her voice. "Why don't you set up a time and date and I'll see if I can _make_ it?"

He cringed, knowing what she was pointing out. It wasn't until after he punched Peter yesterday and watched her go storm into the school that he forgot to pick her up to bring her. If she gave him time to talk, he'd explain that Godzilla Ellie wouldn't let him exactly go. Then he was caught up in a mess.

He was really, really fucking sorry.

She walked by him, Manny following but passing Sean a sympathy look.

In the background though, Ellie stood with Alex and narrowed her eyes watching Emma walk away from Sean and tilted her head.

((*))

"Em." Manny said, sitting down with her that night, having a girls night.

Emma wore her little black dotted pajama shorts and white tank top, cuddled around the couch blanket. "Don't Manny." all she wanted to do, was watch a chick flick, and pretend her love life was as good as Kate Hudsons.

"But I have to tell you something."

Emma bit the end of her tongue, her eyes still glued to the tv but rolled them, looking to Manny. "Fine. What?"

Manny looked guilt ridden and sat up, facing Emma so her back lay against the arm rest of the couch. "When you called me and I told you I saw Sean at the Dot with Ellie... I didn't get to tell you what I saw."

Emma glued her eyes back to the tv. "I'm not interested in knowing."

"I think you would be." Manny admitted.

Emma curiously couldn't help it, cornering her eyes back at Manny.

((*))

At the ravine, Sean sat with Jay and Spinner, sharing a beer and opening one at once. Sean didn't even wait for the 'cheers'

"To being single!" Jay cheered, half heartingly.

Spinner narrowed his eyes before cheering Jay with his beer, "I'm not cheering to that."

Jay laughed and shrugged, chugging his beer.

Sean was already finished and threw it to the ground, "want more?" he asked, turning to them when he stood up.

Spinner blinked and Jay looked down at his just opened beer, then Sean's on the ground. "Maybe you should slow down, tiger." he said.

Sean snorted, "You're telling **me **to slow down?" with that, he walked to the their beer case by a bench, sitting on it miserably and just opening one on his own with himself, until someone ruined his lonely brooding.

A soft hand went on his shoulder, and he turned his head as a figure walked around to sit beside him, straddling the bench as he slumped on it.

"Sean," Ellie sighed and gazed softly at him, "Look what she's doing to you." she reached her hand up, cupping his jawline as he swallowed the sip of beer in his mouth.

He eyed her up and down bitterly. Also, a bit drunkenly, before putting his beer on the table.

Ellie frowned as he still seemed rather uninterested in him. "Why keep chasing a girl that doesn't even want you, Sean?" as she spoke, he glared down at the table infront of him until he softened sadly.

She was getting to him.

She put her hand now on his thigh and inched closer against him, "Let me just make you feel better."

(((*)))

Emma stared at Manny in shock, "So they broke up?"

Manny nodded. "She knew about you guys too. I heard she _stalked _him home from the ravine." she laughed a bit and shared a look with Emma.

"That's wierd."

"That's Ellie Nash." Manny said knowingly, "She'd do anything to get what she wants."

((*))

In the park of the ravine, Ellie pulled Seans hand into the darker woods, leaning on a tree and pressed her back to it as she waited for Sean to close up against her.

Still, he didn't seem into it, glancing down between their bodies sadly, something else still on his mind.

"Sean." she pouted a bit, her green eyes looking up at his and he finally raised his head, looking at her. She gave him such a look of emotions, of need and want and helplessness.

Maybe he was suppose to be with Ellie.. maybe Emma was just a taste of his dream girl. But this was reality. Ellie leaned up, and kissed him, and he slowly kissed her back, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore that gut knot in his stomach.

Her hands traveled to his belt, and her hips arched against his, "I want you." she panted, trying to get him hard.

If they did it, here and now, even up against the tree..maybe that'd mean they were back together. She wanted him back. She was nothing without Sean, and seeing him with another girl, and happy, killed her.

Sean tried to get more into it, working harder and stepping in between her legs with his eyes still shut, and wrapped his fingers in her red hair, but opened his eyes as he didn't smell vanilla or see blonde hair.

"Fuck me, Sean."

"Wait." he said, trying to untangle himself from her but she clenched her hands around his hoody.

"Just do it," she hissed, and tried to open his belt as he shook his head and finally snapped out of it. What the hell was he doing? This isn't what he wanted. Not one bit.

"Ellie!" he ripped away from her, stumbling back a bit and giving her a look like she was nuts

She bursted into tears against the tree, "What does she have that I don't!? What Sean!?" she let the tears fall and snuffled as she choked on a sad laugh, "The cover girl body? The popular friends? The blonde hair? Daddy's porshe?"

Sean frowned, watching Ellie fall apart and furrowed his eyebrows. This seemed more like hatred against Emma then the break up between **them. **Ellie had always been the 'misfit' just like he had been, maybe that's what caused them to date. He didn't want to be a star quarterback like Ellie didn't want to be a cheerleader.. but deep down, maybe she did.

"You don't know her, Ellie. Shes not like that." he sorely watched her try to wipe her tears and then avoided his eye. "You're..an amazing girl friend." he insisted, "You're going-"

"To make someone else very happy?" she finished bitterly for him.

He snickered, shaking his head. "No, you'll probably still annoy the shit out of him, but this guy will love you back for it." he shrugged helplessly though, "But I can't Ellie, I just don't."

Ellie looked at him, snuffling once more and swallowing her hurt but understood. She laughed a little to his comment as well and then bit her lip.

"She's changed you." she noted after some silence and Sean paused. "I like it though." she smiled a bit, but looked down, playing with her hands.

They were really over.

She walked around him and muttered goodbye as she walked off, and Sean stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.

(((((****)))))


	7. I like You A lot

Emma and Manny were giggling on their way to the Dot, an early Saturday morning routine. Tonight was that big party, and Emma still had no intentions to go to either.

"Geez, it's so busy." Manny said, opening the door and Emma following her in.

It was a bright sunny day, and tonight was going to be beautiful too. Everyone was there, talking about the huge rager going on and Peter Stone actually sat by himself in the corner of the Dot, miserably narrowing his eyes.

"Something tells me nobody is talking about _his _party." Manny joked, and Emma laughed nodding. They found Jane and were sitting down as Manny asked, "Whats up?"

Jane smirked as she sipped her latte, "Well, everyones going to Jay Hogarts party, and last night? Darcy found Peter fooling around with Mia."

Ah, so that's why Jane was sitting alone! "Are you serious?!" Emma couldn't even believe it.

"What a scumbag." Manny said, rolling her eyes.

Jane nodded with a laugh, "Now look at him." he sat alone still, brooding, and eye still bruised.

Manny paused until she got up, "I'm going to go talk to him."

Emma grabbed her arm. "You're kidding."

"No." Manny admitted and asked, "Go get me a hazelnut tea please?" with that, she was off to Peter, Emma's mouth hanging.

"She' s freaking me out." Jane said.

Emma giggled a bit and nodded, but go up to go take an order, squishing past people.

"Two Hazelnut teas." she told Spinner who caught her order and nodded. She waited, leaning on the counter, until someone turned to her.

"Emma."

Emma turned to the voice, and glanced back twice. She was standing next to Ellie friggen Nash, who was looking right back at her but calmly and so collected. Emma's hair on her arms were even sticking up for Christ sakes and her heart pounding.

"Two Hazelnut teas." Spinner announced, laying the teas down on the counter between the girls and then paused himself, eyes widening between them. But Ellie wasn't raising her voice, nor was a cat fight breaking out.

So far, so good.

Ellie was poked on the shoulder and Emma looked up to see star quarterback Jimmy Brookes waiting for her, even holding her hot chocolate and his, waiting patiently for her to go grab a table with him.

"Hold on, babe." Ellie told him and turned back to Emma. Emma then noticed Ellie wasn't wearing her usual scowl or dark eye liner or leather coat but a nice blue shirt to highlight her red hair and fitted blue jeans. Emma never thought Ellie would go for a guy like Jimmy either, but it seemed the two didn't know another very well.

Ellie tried to give Emma a sad smile as she finally said what she wanted to, "You should give him a break, hear him out."

"Excuse me?" Emma felt so confused.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Sean is the classic misunderstood guy. You need to let some of the stuff he does go. Are you so perfect?" she raised an eyebrow at Emma, knowing well she wasn't.

Emma choked on her words, and avoided Ellie's stare down. She was right though. Wow. Emma bit the end of her tongue and finally looked up, "I'm sorr-"

"Save it." Ellie said softly, shrugging with a mere smile and ready to leave, "Me and you are certainly from different worlds, but maybe Sean's right, maybe **you two** share _something. _You get him. So, you need to hear him out. Who else will?" with that, she turned and left.

Emma stood there in a daze.

Meanwhile, Manny sat across Peter at the table. "Hows it feel?" she asked.

He looked up from sulking and sneered, "Get lost unless you want a replay of your homevideo." he took the straw in his cup of water and stirred it.

Manny raised an eyebrow, "Seems somebody can't change his stripes."

He glared at her, "Every part of this is your fault."

She pointed at herself in disbelief, "I made you exploit me? I made you cheat on Darcy with Mia? Me? Wow."

He growled and just ignored her.

Manny blinked and leaned back in her chair, "As if I was coming over to call it truce with you."

He narrowed his eyes and just took his phone out, ignoring her and texting probably nobody. But anything to make her get the hint.

She tilted her head, watching him text and then put the phone in front of him on the table, "I bet the only copy of that tape of mine you got since your mommy took the recorded video.. is on that phone."

He stirred his drink again and then leaned back, crossing his arms with a smug smile. With that, Manny grabbed his phone and 'plopped' it into the cup of water, the phone twirling in it, lights shutting off

"Wh- YOU-you bitch!" he dished it out as soon as he could, everyone looking over and began laughing as he tried to turn on his broken iphone, "This is the newest apple phone! Do you know how much my mother paid for this?!" he freaked out.

"Tell her you deserved it. Just like your black eye." Manny noted and got up, going to leave but Peter grabbed her, his teeth clenched.

He honestly looked ready to hurt her or something. She jumped when someone else' fist met his other eye though, and once again, Peter landed with a thud and groaning. Two black eyes! He was going to look like a racoon as if he didn't look horrible enough.

Manny's mouth dropped but she looked up in amusement to whomever her rescuer was and her heart skipped a beat.

Jay cringed, shaking his fist, "Cameron never mentioned how much that hurts."

He wore his over sized black wind breaker and hat on, looking like he had just walked in since his shades still on.

Manny smiled and bit her lip.

((*)))

That night, people were already showing up at Jays. Spinner was helping host, and let the party in, music thumping and girls in the tiniest of skirts.

"Where is Sean?" Spinner asked Alex and Amy who shrugged.

Alex looked around and had to ask with a laugh, "Where's Jay?" he **lived **here and this was **his **party.

Meanwhile upstairs, in Jay's room.

Manny and him were going at it, like hot, horny bunnies. He panted as he tore away from hungrily kissing her neck, her petite body wrapped around his tall and lean frame as he held her up against the wall and fucked her. Her body jerked up each time he thrusted out and back in with a slam.

Manny panted, and moaned, "Oh god don't stop, Jay. Dont stop!"

She took his hand and put it back on her breast. She heard him whisper "shit" when he groped them and watched them bounce as they guided with another, and she smiled at his reaction. He then grabbed her hands, pinned them to the wall, and began humping her faster. Manny shut her eyes, and was beginning to cum.

"Jay." she whispered hotly and needy into his ear making him groan at the back of his throat, fastening his pace and her cunt around him got tighter.

Manny held on to the wall and found that there was nothing to grip so she held onto his neck, possessively. His thrusts got deeper and faster and harder. Manny thought he was finally going to cum but then he put her down, both out of breath.

"What are you doing?" she pouted, then recieved a long, passionate kiss. She smiled against it and so did he, until he tore away panting, his hands running over her beautiful body.

"Turn around, baby," he told her. With no further adieu, Manny turned face first up against the wall and Jay behind. Manny felt herself getting pressed against the wall by his thrusts. Now this felt even more better. Manny reached her arm back and felt for his head, gripping his hair tightly when she found his head and he bent his head down, kissing the back of her neck and fondling her breasts

"Manny, I'm gonna come."

"I want you to." she whimpered back. God, he loved this girl. And loved fucking her. And she loved to be fucked like a real woman.

Once again, how could any guy break her heart!?

With a earth shattering orgamn, Manny came, and Jay shook and trembled right after her, pulling her to him and both moaning until their pleasure stopped, and they crumpled against the wall to catch their breaths.

As Manny pulled away first and began to fix herself up and put her clothes back on, he gazed back confused.

"You're leaving?"

She looked up, after zipping up her skirt and raised an eyebrow. "That's how it goes, Sparkly." she saw him actually look truly hurt. "What?" she tilted her head and had to smile strangely, "You didn't.."

He snapped back at her, turning and facing her, not ashamed of his cock out still. She wouldnt be either. "Welll I didnt think you were just fucking me for punching out that loser. I thought it was **at least **a little more than that" he said dryly.

"I thought that was exactly what it was." she shot back.

"I like you!" Jay spat out, and looked a little taken back too, almost as much as her. Her insecurities shined through, and so did his. "I like you a lot. Alright? Fuck."

Manny softened, but was weary.

"Manny," He had a sincerely contrite look on his face as he said, "I have _feelings, _or whatever, for you."

She bit her lip, and he waited for an answer. When she didn't give it, but looked sadly down instead, he feared the worst.

"Did I hurt you?"

She looked up, shocked. Nobody had ever asked her that before, nor cared. She then replayed their hot scene from moments ago. OH. That?

"God no." she smiled a little sheepishly

He grinned too, and itched the back of his neck until she finally gave in and pouted, moving in. She put her hands on his bare chest and he ran his hands down her smooth arms, pulling her in close.

"Just don't hurt me, okay?" she begged, looking up at him, with trust in her eyes.

His heart caved. "I won't." he leaned down, capturing her mouth with his and kissing her deeply.

"Lets go down to the party." she said with a giggle, guiding his hand out.

"Let me dress first, woman!"


	8. The End

Emma was just leaving her house, about to take a walk with her family pet- the golden retriever that was pulling the leash she held.

She fixed her white cardigan around herself a bit more, and wore a mini jean skirt with a white tank top on. She was ready for a walk with her knee high flat black boots.

"Hold on!" she laughed a bit quietly, turning to close the door behind her and the dog led her down the driveway.

When someone was standing at the end of it, Emma squinted her eyes to get a better look until he turned, arms crossed over his chest, looking like he's been here for a while and he too looked to be struggling with the site of her.

Hadn't he come HERE though?

"What are you doing.." Emma trailed off, mouth parted and couldn't believe Sean was here.

Outside her house.

The dog obediently sat by her side, and looked up, wondering what was more important than his walk (But whatever). He took kindly to the pet Sean gave him and Sean stared hard down at the dog as he couldn't muster the strength to look at her yet.

"I want to know why you just gave up on me."

Emma was taken back, especially when he gave her that _look. _

"Sean...I-"

"No," he cut her off, and her mouth hung. He looked like he's been thinking hard about this for days and would blow up if he didn't say it now, "I screwed up_ once,_ and you just **gave up** on what we were going to have."

Emma swallowed. "Twice." she finally found her voice, "You screwed up twice."

He couldn't believe her, he warned hot headedly, "If one of them is about **Peter**-"

Emma sighed and looked away, "Peter was 100% my fault." she admitted, shrugging sadly, "I didn't like admitting it.. but you were right, it was something I asked for. What I wanted. . but kinda, didn't, deep down. I don't care about him anymore." she lightly smiled, "He's been dealt with anyways."

Clueless, Sean shrugged unknowingly. He then shook his head, "Fine, then tell me what I did.." his eyes shined a little desperately, "Please."

"You forgot about me, for one!" the dog barked at her shouting.

He rolled his eyes, now a little over that! "I was at the Dot dealing with Ellie's mental **breakdown!"** he shouted back, throwing his arms out. What did Emma want from him?!

Emma knew, since Manny told her. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't even let me stand a mile radius of you!"

Emma looked away, believing that.

"Two?"

Emma looked back at him confused.

He asked more softly, trying to calm down and talk about this. "What was my second screw up?"

Emma looked up in wonder. Actually, she didn't know. Maybe it was only once. She laughed a bit and shrugged embarrassed, "Guess it wasn't that important. Slipped my mind."

"You're going to be the death of me." he noted kindly.

"Good." she taunted back. She crept a smile out, not able to help it. Maybe she was a little too stubborn sometimes.

He too scoffed but chuckled, digging his hands into his pockets and looked around the dark empty street.

"I'll walk with you." he said, motioning back to the dog who was giving him a desperate look to just walk him already.

"Baxter doesn't like strangers." Emma confirmed, but watched as Sean bent and rubbed behind the Dogs ears who panted and happily whimpered to the good rub on his head.

"That so?" Sean taunted Emma, and took the leash from her hand, giving her a look and went to walk the dog himself who seemed to like him taking the lead. Sean walked slowly down the sidewalk, waiting for her to catch up as she stood there dumbstruck.

((*))

After getting to the park, the street lights were on and the stars shining but everything else black. When Sean let the dog go to go run in circles in the field, he turned back to Emma, just a dim light on her face. Still beautiful. She avoided his gaze and just tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

They sat for a while, having small chat, sneaking glances at another.

"Does he ever stop?" Sean asked, ruining a quiet moment but furrowing his eyebrows as he watched the dog in the distance running in the field round and round.

Emma giggled a bit, sitting closely beside Sean, their legs out and Sean laying back on his elbows, Emma leaning up on her hands, trying to still sit up. "He eventually wears himself out." she looked down, and gazed down at him chuckle softly.

At some point, they realize that the wind has increased a little bit, and there are gray clouds on the horizon, covering the stars. When Emma pointed this out, Sean insisted, "It won't rain."

After a few moments, Emma hears something. They stop and try to listen. Thunder. And then lightning bolts the dark sky and sends them back to blackness. Emma can't help but smirk back to Sean being wrong as rain began to pour down at them.

The thunder crackles again.

He cringed as the cool rain poured down on them, "You got to get use to me being wrong sometimes if we're going to be friends." he joked.

Emma squealed a bit, getting up and her hair drenched already, forming back into it's natural loose curl. Sean stood too and his clothes were getting drenched (Not so awesome for someone only wearing a white V neck shirt. Emma too tried to hide her shirt with her **white **cardigan). They laughed as even the dog ran back to them, barking, as if they hadn't noticed this problem on his walk.

"Who said we were going to be friends?" Emma yelled over the rain.

Sean called back, walking infront of her and watched the rain drip down her smooth lined nose, and cupped her face with his hands, "Are you proposing we can be more?"

"No!" she laughed but let him smile, and lean in, their lips brushing. He called her bluff, and he kissed her. She shut her eyes and kissed him back.

Thunder crackled again as his fingers slid into her wet blonde hair and he dragged her to him. His mouth slanted over hers, demanding, forceful but passionate. Her fingers gripped his forearms as he all but leant her back over the arm tight around her waist. His tongue plunged deeply, swirling in her depths and making her knees weak. The sound of thunder faded, just saving the moment. Then his kisses changed, more softer, and slower, before pulling apart.

She panted, and he pressed his forehead down to hers, their eyes still shut. The rain continued, and the dog ran around them.

((*))

Emma and Sean flew into her house, the dog running past them and up the stairs (afraid of the thunder). Emma was tearing off Sean's shirt already, her fingers sliding beneath his shirt. She gloried in the feel of rippling muscle beneath her touch.

He helped her rip it off, having to rip away from their kiss to do so and then pulled her back into his arms, both looking at anothers lips hungrily and he slowly peeled her wet cardigan off next. Now only standing in her see-through wet tee, her breasts a little easily to be seen through the white lace and cold air. He groaned at the back of his throat.

His eyes gazed into hers, promising like, like he wouldn't hurt her, as she gave him that wanting and ready look.

She leaned against the wall behind them, him closing in on her, like prey. She looked down between their bodies, and watched his cool strong hands entangle with her soft warm ones. Her fingers tightened around his as he pulled her hands up and pinned her arms over her head. She gasped and moaned when he pressed up against her, feeling his hard erection.

"Sean." she whispered. She couldn't wait any longer. He was killing her.

Sliding one hand down, and only holding her hands above with one hand now, his free hand slid under her wet shirt, up her stomach, to her breasts. She arched her back against the wall, pressing her breasts into his hand as she felt him run his thumb across her hard, sensitive nipple.

He pulled her shirt off, and that sexy lacey number that held her C cup firm breasts together and Sean was in heaven as they bounced free and she leaned up, kissing him hard.

She was every inch of perfection.

He ran his hands over her stomach and breasts, touching her all over, making her tremble. He leaned down to kiss my neck, lightly licking and sucking, growing harder and harder at her moans.

"I love you." he panted in a mere whisper, honesty pouring out from his eyes and mouth. Even the way he touched her and she nodded back, biting her lip and holding her tears back. She loved him too, as crazy as it was, but she never felt this way with _anybody_ before.

This had been a hell of a week. Sean couldn't picture ever not knowing her before this. She lit every bone in his body.

((*))

Sean and Emma made love n her bedroom, on her bed and she was finally guiding with his cock. It was hard at first, and painful as she lost her virginity and he barely moved, but now they began to really go at it.

He looked Emma straight in the eye as he slid in and out of her. She gasped and arched her hips as he filled her.

She shut her eyes tight and moaned, "ooh god.."

He was thrusting slowly, but deeply, letting her feel every inch of his cock and watched her every reaction. Finally, she was adjusted to his size.

(_Emmas Point of view now...)_

"Faster." I teased in his ear, knowing he was expecting it and drove him crazy with that little power I had over him.

He pulled my long legs up over his muscular hips and I wrapped them around his back, loving being so close. He slowly started to pull out of me until just his head was inside me, then he slid back in. He continued fucking me slowly like this until I was begging him to fuck me harder. He smirked, and it seemed he actually had the same power over me. Love was funny like that.

He pulled out slowly again and paused with just his cock head in me. I arched and circled my hips to bring him back. He closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them he looked over my body, taking in my full C-cup breasts, my flat, smooth stomach, and my sexy hips.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he started to finally fuck me harder, slamming his cock all the way into me in one swift stroke, then pulling out slowly, just to slam into me again. I moaned and gasped, feeling his cock rub my G-spot over and over. As he fucked me harder and faster I got closer and closer to my orgasm. I ran my nails down his chest and around his sides to his back to pull him deeper into me. Finally I came and as I did I locked eyes with him. I could see the determination on his face as he held back his own orgasm so he could see mine and come from that.

I squealed, I whimpered, I trembled.

He slowed his pace as I came down from my orgasm and kissed my lips and neck until my breathing was closer to normal. I relaxed a little, letting him fuck me gently and kiss my neck.

He was making my first time probably better than anybody else'. Put my needs before his, even though I know he was ready to explode.

And I let him, on our second round. He was wearing a condom after all. He came so hard inside me, and his cock throbbed until he was finished and I screamed so loud I was happy my parents weren't home tonight. His muscles rippled beneath my touch and I clenched his shoulders as he nuzzeled my neck and tried to regain his breath back as he trembled a bit too above me. When he slid off, my legs were like jello and he smirked over to me, sweat against his forehead, mine too. Hair still dampish by the rain. He pulled me in close, and we instantly needed a nap.

He wanted to go to Jay's later, when we woke up, but teased me when I tried to stand or even just walk but couldn't.

We decided to stay home instead together, all night.

Seems the party was interesting though, since when me and Sean got back to school, our best friends had begun dating too? It took me awhile to trust Jay, but I had to give him some slack, since if Sean and Manny trusted him, I could too.

..and so this was my story. This was how I lost my virginity to my baddest, toughest boyfriend -who I met by trying to pay him to beat up Peter Stone . .in which he did, but over jealousy instead of a business deal.

I didn't know I was going to fall so hard for Sean Cameron, or even spend the rest of my highschool year with him, and now, planning college together.

I couldn't wait to see what was in store for us for when we moved to Brown together. We could get through anything. We were something strange. And we were something beautiful.

_[END]._


End file.
